Kau Kembali
by merrahige
Summary: "Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkanmu. Sebut aku gila atau aku konyol, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya yakin...kau akan kembali. Hanya itu."


**KAU KEMBALI**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by © Merrahige

Terinspirasi dari Sebuah _Shoujou Manga_ (?)*

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin tidak sesuai harapan.

 **RATING:** T

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkanmu. Sebut aku gila atau aku konyol, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya yakin...kau akan kembali. Hanya itu."

 **P** **rolog**

SMA Kono, 2015

Cuaca cerah dengan suara derik serangga musim panas selalu membuatku bersemangat. Para murid anggota klub renang juga tampak antusias dengan latihan rutin mereka. Tidak terasa jam tanganku hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Satu-persatu anggota klub mulai beranjak dari kolam renang. Aku menyuruh manajer klub memeriksa absen. Aku pun melemaskan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku. Para murid itu pamit bergantian kepadaku dan pergi meninggalkan area kolam renang.

" _Sensei_ , tak apa kan kami tinggal?" Langkahku terhenti di pinggiran kolam renang mendengar teriakan mereka ketika kakiku nyaris menyentuh air.

" _Ha~i_ , sampai jumpa lagi murid kesayangan!" Kepalaku menoleh ke arah dua murid perempuanku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hihihi, dasar _Sensei_ aneh!" Mereka terkekeh geli dengan ucapanku, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Kami duluan, ya!" Lambaian tanganku mengiring kepergian mereka yang keluar dari area kolam renang.

"Saatnya bersantai, Kawan," gumamku lirih entah kepada siapa yang kupanggi 'kawan'.

Perlahan aku pun masuk ke dalam kolam. Rasa sejuk kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Kubiarkan pakaianku tetap melekat, tak peduli dengan air yang membasahinya. Kurentangkan tangan dan kakiku bergantian membelah air, mendorong tubuhku meluncur menuju tengah kolam renang. Berhenti di tengah kolam, kubalik tubuhku memunggungi air, membuatnya sesantai mungkin dan membiarkannya mengambang. Langit biru tampak menawan dengan garis-garis awan putih.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil menikmati sapuan lembut cahaya matahari. Pikiranku terbawa ke masa lalu. Masih terngiang jelas di ingatanku meskipun sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu. Dulu aku suka mengamati gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo yang sering berenang di kolam ini. Ia mengingatkaku tentang kisah Putri Duyung dan Sang Pangeran. Gerakan tubuhnya yang gemulai membelah air setiap kali berenang seperti putri duyung selalu membuatku takjub dan tak bisa ku lupa.

 _K_ _ras, kras, kras!_

Dahiku mengernyit ketika mendengar seseorang memukul-mukul jeruji besi pembatas area kolam renang. Suara berisik itu benar-benar mengusik suasana hatiku.

" _Sensei_! Uzumaki- _Sensei_!"

 _KRAS, KRAS, KRAS!_

'Ah, sial! Mengganggu saja,' batinku kesal.

Suara dentangan jeruji itu terdengar semakin heboh saja. Tidak biasanya Nenek Chiyo berteriak lantang mengganggu kegiatan bersantaiku. 'Tapi, tolonglah nenek...jangan sekarang!'

"Uzumaki- _Sensei_ , bangunlah!"

'Sial, pergilah Nenek Chiyo! Jangan menggangguku,' umpatku kesal dalam hati berharap ia segera enyah dari sini. Sayangnya, teriakan Nenek Chiyo semakin menjadi-jadi, terdengar panik sepertinya.

" _SENSEI_ , UZUMAKI- _SENSEI_...!" Suara teriakannya yang semakin menggelegar itu tak ku hiraukan. Mataku tetap terpejam dan tubuhku tetap bergeming di atas permukaan air.

Aku ingin sendiri saat ini dan tidak berminat mendengar celotehanya. Aku melanjutkan khayalanku tentang masa lalu. Ingatan yang melintas di pikiranku muncul seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang. Diriku terbius, tenggelam dalam imajinasi lalu tak bisa kubedakan lagi antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Aku merasakan sesak sesaat di dada dan tubuhku seolah melayang di udara. Suara gelegar Nenek Chiyo pun perlahan lenyap.

 _Byur, plas, plas!_

Sayup-sayup deburan air yang kini kudengar. Bisa kupastikan seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Getaran deburannya dari kejauhan merambat sampai di gendang telingaku. Entah mengapa tubuhku enggan kugerakkan bahkan untuk mengintip siapa yang berani menggangguku karena firasatku mengatakan agar aku tetap diam tak bergerak sedikit pun.

 _PLAS, PLAS!_

Kelopak mataku tetap terpejam meskipun aku sangat penasaran. Aku bisa merasakan orang itu tengah berenang ke arahku. Gema suara deburan air dari gerakannya yang semakin jelas terdengar, menunjukkan semakin dekat juga dirinya. Riak gelombang air akibat geraknya sedikit menghempas tubuhku. Tiba-tiba lengan kananku digenggam erat, tubuhku terasa ditarik olehnya. Suara seseorang yang ku kenal menggema di gendang telingaku.

"Naru- _kun_...Naruto- _kun_!"

 _Deg!_

Denyut jantungku yang awalnya tidak karuan seolah berhenti seketika. Perasaan yang sudah lama hampa, terisi oleh secercah kehangatan yang membuatnya terasa penuh. Suaranya mengalun lembut di indera pendengarku. Suara yang tidak lagi kudengar sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhannya melalui genggaman di lenganku.

Ia kemudian memeluk tubuhku, seperti berusaha menolongku. Semua sentuhan dan suaranya yang berulang kali menyebut namaku terasa nyata. Aku membiarkan apapun yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku. Ingin sekali aku membuka mataku, melihat wajah yang selama ini aku rindukan dan merengkuhnya, tapi aku tak ingin kenyataan ini sirna begitu aku membuka mataku.

'Dewa, setidaknya biarkan aku tidur lebih lama jika ini hanyalah mimpi.' Ya, aku rela tertidur selamanya.

 _Naruto-kun!_

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

 **Catatan** **Istilah Asing**

1\. _Sensei_ : Sapaan untuk seseorang yang dihormati karena memiliki keahlian tertentu. Dalam konteks cerita ini diterjemahkan sebagai 'guru'.

2\. _Ha~i_ / _hai_ : Bisa diterjemahkan 'oke', 'ya', atau 'baiklah'.

3\. ... – _kun_ : Sapaan yang ditujukan untuk laki-laki yang sudah akrab atau lebih muda maupun atasan ditujukan kepada bawahan terlepas gendernya.

4\. _Manga_ : Komik.

5\. _Shoujou_ : Gadis / remaja perempuan.

6\. _Shoujou manga_ : Komik serial cantik untuk remaja.

 **Pojok Penulis :V**

Halo, terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini meskipun baru prolog. XD

Ini cerita pertama yang saya buat dan di- _publish_ di FFN. Saya tidak menargetkan kapan _update_ kelanjutannya, tapi bakal diusahakan secepat yang saya bisa. Mohon kritik dan sarannya kalau misalnya ada yang salah seperti typo, EYD dan sebagainya, Sebisa mungkin lebih spesifik penjabarannya. Silahkan berkomentar apapun selama disampaikan dengan sopan.

 _Do_ _u_ _zou_ _y_ _oroshiku_ _o_ _negaishimasu._ Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! (^_^)

*) Btw, ada yang bisa nebak cerita ini terinspirasi dari judul _manga_ apa? : )


End file.
